


Challenge Accepted!!

by hikaforever28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fun, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28
Summary: Set during the timeline of ATLA, Toph and Sokka are meeting after a few years after the war when Ozai was defeated. They both are grown up and changed! Sokka is a young man who gets a lot of female attention everywhere! Toph is aging just like wine, likes to get attention from the men too. Here's a fun story that explores a crazy side of them. In the meanwhile, there is a growing attraction between the two. This story explores the fun side of the relationship between them and is a light read!
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Challenge Accepted!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! this was a fun idea suggested to me by a good friend and a fellow Tokka fan with whom I have enjoyed discussing many headcanons! I built up the story on the topic suggested. Hope you enjoy it!

_It's been a long time since I met her. From her replies, it feels like she is still the same old girl I knew! A combination of sweet and salt. Many times, I miss hanging out with her, she makes me do crazy things, I should probably start calling her little devil too_!

Sokka had been traveling around with his dad for quite some time, helping the affected war areas in the southern water tribe and all around. There was no time for a break he had to leave for Ba Sing Se where his dear friends Aang and Zuko needed help with few tasks related to the conceptualization of the Republic City. He knew there was this vagabond girl who was dying to see him already and had decided to meet him at the shore instead. Sokka felt a pleasant breeze of happy memories rush through him as he remembered all the adventures they had a few years back. As Sokka came nearer the shores he could already see his friends waving at him from far!

“Sokkkaaaaa!!!” He heard a distant figure dressed in light green and jet- black hair calling out loudly!

 _Oh, Spirits! Her voice has got shriller!_ Sokka thought to himself and smiled. The moment Sokka reaches the shore he sees his friends rush towards him the very first person to get close to him is the blind earth bender, who had a big smile on her face the moment she felt his presence through the ground. As they got near Sokka thought of embracing her tight! But instead, he was greeted with a punch on the arms.

“Ouch! What the hell Toph! Is this how you greet friends?” Sokka asked, rubbing his hand over the punched area of his arm.

“Well! This is how I prefer greeting you Meathead!” Toph snapped at him, come on now! We have got a lot to do!

As they both started walking towards the city, there were endless conversations about how their life was going on, how much they missed each other. While, toph decided to show him her good progress - how she had progressed as the youngest metal bending Sifu in the town, Sokka spoke about how he was building up the southern water tribe with his father.

While the talks continued, they decided to chill out in a restaurant. After placing the orders Sokka got up for a short loo break. Quite some time had passed when Toph realized he isn’t there yet, the food had arrived just a while ago but Sokka wasn’t there yet!! He is dead!

“Ohh!! So, you are from the southern water tribe!! How is it over there? I really like how you dress up!!” Toph heard a girl conversing with him after a while toph realized it wasn’t just a girl now there were many!!

“Sokka!? What are you doing here? The food has been served and I have been waiting for you! How dare you!!??”

Sokka quickly comes near her and says in a low voice, “Toph! We were just chit-chatting, I was coming out of the restroom a girl arrived and started the conversation she was curious to know about water tribe lol!! When I started talking about the water tribe, I saw more females surrounding me! Haha! you know I always had an effect on women!”

“Oh! Sokka is that your girlfriend? Sorry for interrupting you both! Thanks for the good chat!” A girl said and started walking away.

 _Girlfriend? She is not my girlfriend, huh how can Toph ever be my girlfriend!!?? Just look at her._ Before Sokka could complete thinking Toph had punched him hard on his shoulders again.

“That’s it Sokka we are eating and leaving this place,” Toph answered back in a sharp voice.

“But, Toph!? I started talking and I didn’t realize how the time passed, come on I was trying to dodge them, but I just couldn’t”

“It’s Okay Sokka, you think you are the only one who is Mr. Desirable? I know why you are always surrounded by girls very well. Huh. Even I can woo men, you don’t know anything. Times have changed and so have I” Toph snapped back with a proud and showy tone.

Sokka had seen her as the blind bandit, the runaway, the girl who wants to do something for herself, the greatest earth bender, the girl who shares her deepest fears with him, the girl who was lazy and hated being tidy. Toph had done the good girl talk till now but she was yet to unleash the side she had recently started discovering- “Chill and have fun with boys kind of attitude”. Sokka had no idea about her new zest.

“Oh really!? I want to see this side of your Toph! Look at yourself Haha! How is it even possible? How should I believe you!?” Sokka chuckled and teased her back. 

“I challenge you Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, I will take you to the most happening place in the town and we will see how many guys/girls both of us are able to woo.”

_Hmm. Why is she doing this? What point does she have to prove? I have never seen her this way. Sokka stares at her for a moment and realizes she is growing up into a beautiful young lady and Oh.. her hair? Hmm. There is something changed about her. I like the Toph I knew, I don’t know what to feel about this one. We used to have dance challenges, food challenges but not this sort. What do I do now?_

“Come on Meathead say yes, are you going to overthink on this one too? It’s just for fun, it’s a different competition between us that’s all, a little unusual one!” Toph said in a relaxed voice.

“Alright, Toph! Let’s do it!!” Sokka accepted the challenge with confidence. After he was curious to know how is Toph confident in this department!?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph and Sokka dress up in their usual attire, nothing flamboyant. They both were extremely hyped and excited about whose favor the night was going to end. Toph took Sokka to a nearby bar famous for varieties of Cactus Juice, women, men. Everything they needed.

“Alright! Let’s start off our quest for the biggest wooer! We will split up and keep a check on each other to see who is winning!” Toph says and just start walking away from him in attitude.

“Wait Toph! You are blind, how are you going to find out? Will you be able to approach the right guy? How will you call out to me if you need help?” Sokka yelled from behind.

She was gone, Toph didn’t care to listen once to him.

_Alright let’s do it_

Sokka went in another direction where there were a lot of female crowds all he had to do was take a drink and start a chat! He was now a handsome young man and was used to girls hitting on him when he stopped to rest in a new place with his father while traveling. This was easy for him, as the conversations started, he got more and more lost in this. He was smooth in his words and descriptions, his smile was vicious, he knew how to make that eye contact which made his blue eyes glisten. His voice was deep when he spoke, the kind of baritone which girls loved. Sokka was lost in the world of women he always enjoyed having fun with!

Toph moved around not being able to figure out whom to start off with. She decided to sit and chill at the bar waiting for the right moment. Toph sat with a drink and waited for the right move, a guy came beside her seeing a menu to place an order.

“Why don’t you try this one? If this is your first time!” Toph said to him with a smile. The guy smiled back too. He was happy and smiled back at her. Little did Toph realize about his smile, so she kept smiling back at him.

“Why don’t you join me for a drink?” Toph went on “Of course! If you are free?”

“Oh yes! Sure, I don’t mind I don’t have a company too.” The guy replied in a friendly tone! Toph was beaming with joy. There it goes I got a target! She had no idea about the no. of targets Sokka had already got. As the conversations proceeded, Toph just started getting bored. Huh, this is so boring! She looked around for Sokka trying to sense her feet, but he was nowhere to be found. Toph got up from the place startled.

“Alright, Mr. we have to find my friend before we get to the final business. Okay?” come now let’s go.

Toph eventually found out where was Sokka. She heard someone speak.

“How do you manage to work out in so much cold? You have such perfect muscles!?”

_Sokka’s muscles. Has he really grown them? I have no idea I haven’t even hugged him when he came. He was getting taller very fast, but muscles? How strong has he actually become? I envy those girls who can see him. I wish I knew how his face now looked._

“Toph!!?? You are here!?? What happened? Id everything alright!?” Sokka saw her from far and came rushing to her.

“Well, I was just bored huh anyways. You clearly couldn’t get to the final business where you get 1 girl. I win because I have got one. Meet Haron”. Toph says, pointing her hand behind her to the guy with whom she had a drink. 

_He is cute and smart huh after all guys do like to line up for me too. I am gonna have fun tonight HAHAHAHA._

“Umm. Toph I think you are mistaken, there is no one behind you!” Sokka said with a big smile on his face.

Toph was embarrassed, angry, shocked having made fool of herself. The night continued with explanations and reasonings! It was clear Toph had lost to him, but with her stubborn nature will she ever accept the defeat?


End file.
